


Voyeur

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [41]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roose will not be seduced by the red woman, but he made no promises about being seduced by the queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

It was a sight to behold. He knew about the red lady attempts in seducing him, and he also acknowledged her beauty and charm, but his will proved unbent to all her plots. Until today.

It was all arranged by her, of course, this had her devious red signature, all over it. Yet, I was not mad. How could I be? Waiting for me in my bed, was not only the witch, but also the queen, together is this intricate kiss. There was a weird sort of attraction to that stone like woman, her contrast to her companion was not negative, it only allowed me to see her in a new light.

Her skin was darker, almost olive like. Her eyes were clear blue, wide and malicious, staring right through him, daring him to touch something she cleared marked as her own. He was not here as a participant, he was merely a spectator. There was a shadow over her hard set lips, it was quite irrelevant as he watched Melisandre kiss down her cleavage.

The king was really a man made out of steal, for he would never permit such things to happen if he was not around. He would never bow to such man, a man blind to the fine things he had at his disposal. But he would certainly bow to the queen.


End file.
